Don't Let Me Go
by YoCheckMyFlow
Summary: Addison is your average American witch: Snarky, cynical, skeptical, and over all sarcastic. James just can't handle her. When things start heating up between them, who knows what will happen. Previously "Speakers"
1. Prolouge

**Don't Let Me Go**

AN: I've been pretty MIA for a while now but I'm starting a new multi chap fic. The Title is subject to change; let me know if you have any ideas. Hope You like it the song used in this chapter is called Mannequin by The Summer Set. I recommend you listen to it.

Disclaimer: Don't own….

**o.o**

**Prologue**

And the world just stops…..

There are times in life when we find ourselves completely speechless. Times where we question every thing we know. Times when every thing seems to come together when it all fell apart.

This is one of those times.

I'm standing in the great hall, staring up at the stage in front of me. There is a band. The members are all smiling as the lead singer introduces them and the song they're about to play. I can't take my eyes off of him. He's saying he wrote the song for the girl he's in love with, but he messed things up, that he's sorry. But I don't care.

The guitarist starts strumming the opening chords, a heavy drum beat kicks in; the singer grips his microphone, preparing to sing the lines I'd know any where.

His eyes find mine as his voice reins clear and smooth over the crowd. With every word he sings, my heart beats a little bit faster.

"_You and I,_

_Fell apart like a rag-doll torn at the seems and,_

_He came in,_

_And stitched up the pieces like some king of hero." _

And suddenly the world doesn't seem so alone.

My name is Addison Raine, and this is my story.

**o.o**

AN: That was a glimpse into the future. There is a lot between now and then so let's hope I don't suffer from writers block. Let me know what you think, and I promise not to make the next chapter a cliff hanger :D

-YCMF


	2. Chapter 1

Speakers

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I had such bad writers block D: I would just like to tell you that I'm going to try to do a little better at updating this because I already have a sequel mapped out in my head ;) So Have Fun!**

**O.O**

Chapter 1

I suppose it all started on the train, first year.

I was mad. I had been in London for about a month, and I was being forced to go to this school in a castle, and the only way to get there was by train. I hate trains. They're like big caterpillars, and caterpillars are just plain weird! Back to being mad. I was not happy to be leaving my dad, my stuff, my old life.

So we stood awkwardly, in the middle of the train platform. We were nervous, he more then me. It had been just the two of us for awhile now; we were happy that way. It feels like it's always been _just the two of us._ I'd never seen him so nervous. His dark eyes were clouded with worry, his deep olive skin looking pale. He couldn't stay long, with work and such. He grabbed my hand and looked down at my eleven year-old self.

"Knock 'em dead Addy! But not literally."

I smiled, "Gee Dad, that does loads for my self esteem."

He laughed, happy to be rid of the tension. He gave me one last hug and a kiss to the forehead before ruffling my light brown/reddish hair.

"Write me, ok?"

I hugged him back and answered with a witty "Aye Aye Captain!" and a mock solute. He chuckled lightly before giving me one last wave. He left to go back to work, leaving me alone with all my school things and my kitten named Flynn.

I looked out of place. Everyone had parents with them, and they all looked like they knew exactly what they were doing. Everyone looked so… British. All sweaters and slacks. I stuck out like a sore thumb in light wash skinny jeans and a t shirt with "CALI GIRL" written in huge block letters across the front. Maybe that wasn't the best outfit for trying to fit in, but I really didn't care.

I looked at all of the families saying good-bye, moms crying, dads comforting them. I was sort of happy I didn't have that. It looked so messy. To my left was the biggest group of people, Most of them with red hair. They were all laughing, hugging, talking. If I had a family, I'd want it to be like that one. But I wouldn't trade my dad for anything.

I heard a man instruct his child to load their trunk onto the train, so I followed them to the cargo area. A worker helped me load my trunk, and instructed me to keep Flynn with me. I also kept my trusty Jansport backpack filled with anything I would possibly need for the trip, including my school robes, magic proofed I-pod, and a book.

As I was walking back to the main platform, I was tackled from behind by something large. Well, larger then me. The thing that tackled me let out a loud "OOF!" right into my ear causing the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I squirmed around under the thing to let them know I was alive and angry. The person rolled off of me and got up, offering a hand to me. I rolled over and pushed myself into a sitting position. It appeared that my attacker was a young boy with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" he said, still offering me a hand up.

I ignored him and helped myself up. Once I was on my feet I looked up at him. He was taller then me, maybe a year or two older. His hair was completely disheveled; it wasn't quite black, almost reddish. His skin was tannish with a freckle here or there, and his eyebrows were huge. I narrowed my eyes into a glare.

"I could have been hurt!"

He looked taken aback by my sudden anger. His face quickly turned from surprise to out-rage.

"It was an accident! I offered to help you up, but you ignored me!"

"Maybe you should pay attention next time." I said as I tuned on my heel and walked towards the entrance to the train.

"I will!" He yelled at my back. I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity.

I boarded the train and started on my quest for an empty compartment. I wondered past tons of full compartments crawling with various teens doing various different things. Most of them were chatting with their friends that they most likely hadn't seen all summer. I must have been walking for a good fifteen minutes before I found a somewhat empty compartment. The compartment was occupied by a single boy around the same age as me. He looked so sad by him self, so I slid open the door.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked with confidence.

"Please, do. I'm tired of being alone." He said flashing me a small smile.

I liked this boy; he was blunt, just like me. He had white blonde hair that he left messy, and startling silver eyes. He was sort of lanky, with exelent posture that suggested he grew up in a rich home. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt tucked in to meticulously ironed slacks with a dragon skin belt. I took the seat across from him, against the window. His relaxed demeanor soon faded as we sat in silence. He looked at me suspiciously for a moment before speaking.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he said.

"What gave me away?" I said, making my lack of accent obvious. He shook his head and laughed lightly.

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugged, "What's your name?"

"Addison. What about you?"

"Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy." He says, looking at me to gauge my reaction.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wow, you must be really foreign. Most people around here hate my family so if you want to leave, I wouldn't blame you."

He looked indifferent as he said it, but I knew that he was being serious. He'd struggled his whole life to understand that things that happened like 20 years ago will always hover over him. The poor kid!

"I'm good." I said, settling into my seat.

He just looked at me, taking in my appearance, trying to hide his surprise. I saw right through him, even at age eleven. We made idle conversation for a while, we were quickly becoming close. Our personalities where so close, it was kind of creepy. His favorite color was red, he had no siblings, he loved quiddich with a passion, his favorite team was the Chudley Cannons, he was most excited for potions class, and he knew what house he would be put in but refused to tell me. I told him that I didn't know nor care what house I would be put in, my favorite color was green, that I loved quiddich but was not good at playing it, I didn't have a favorite team, I was exited for defense against the dark arts, and that I would love to meet the ghosts. He had just asked me about my parents when the compartment door opened.

Standing in the door way were two kids about our age, a girl and a boy. The boy had messy black hair. At first I thought it was the boy that tackled me earlier, but then I noticed that his eyes where startling green and he was shorter. The girl had rather large red hair and sparkly blue eyes. She was small with delicate features. Scorpius' eyes got really big, as did the boy with the green eyes hidden behind round glasses. The girl acted has if nothing had happened.

"Can we sit with you guys, everywhere else is full?" she said with a smile.

"Um, could you excuse us for a moment?" the boy says with a last glance at Scorpius as he grabs the girl's arm and yanks her out of the compartment.

He shut the door and turns the girl around so she's looking at him. The first thing he does is ask her if she's crazy, I read his lips. I can't tell what she says, but he responds by gesturing towards Scorpius and making his eyes really wide. He looks stupid and I can't help but laugh. He says something but I couldn't tell what it was. I look over at Scorpius and see that his back is straight as a post, and what little color there was had drained from his face. The girl and the boy came back in,

"Sorry about that, so can we sit here?" she said with a slightly strained smile.

I looked over to Scorpius who was just staring at them with no intent to answer.

"Sure! I'm Addison, and this is Scorpius."

"Brilliant! I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter." She said with another smile.

Potter as in Harry Potter? He's even famous in America! I brush it off like it doesn't matter.

"It's nice to meet you!" I say, offering them both a smile.

"You too! I'm glad we've found some other first years, I was getting nervous." She says chuckling and taking the seat next to Scorpius knowing that Albus won't.

"Al's happy too; he's just too busy being a wanker to say so." She says, laughing as Albus gives her a dirty look.

Rose and I start talking about random things, getting to know each other. She turns out to be quite the rule breaker, the rebel. We instantly clicked. We tried to bring the boys into the conversation, and after a while Albus cracked a smile and started laughing and joking with us. A while after him, Scorpius loosened up too and started talking. We were getting along swimmingly. Albus told us to call him Al, even Scorpius. We were about half way to the school when our compartment door slid open and in walked the jerk that knocked me down, followed by a boy with caramel colored skin and red hair.

"Hey James! Hey Freddie!" Rose greeted.

"Hey Rosie, Al. Make any friends?" Eyebrows asked, having not seen me and focusing all of his attention on Scorpius.

"Yeah, this is Scorpius and Addison. They're first years too!" Al said.

"Nah, they're 7th years!" The dark skinned one said sarcastically.

I laughed, catching the jerk's attention. He looked at me, and I looked back, daring him to say something. He scoffed and looked away, back to Scorpius.

"He's our friend James, get over it." Rose said with a sigh.

The jerk, I mean James, looked mad for a second then shrugged. I guess if Rose and Al approved, then he did. For now.

"Well, just wanted to check up on you little brother. Nice Meeting you Malfoy, girl." He said with a nod to Scorpius and a sneer at me.

I glared back venomously. He walked out and back to his own compartment. My glare followed him out.

"Uh, that was my brother James and our cousin Freddie. But I'd say you already met James." Al said nervously.

"Unfortunately." I said as I launched into the story of how he tackled me.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" Rose said laughing.

"What ever" I said dismissively "What's his deal? He thinks he's so cool!"

"He seemed alright to me" Scorpius quipped.

"He's not too bad" Al agreed.

Before I could reply, Rose suggested that we change into our school uniforms, so we kicked the boys out so we could change then let them back in and let them change. When we were all dressed, Rose and Scorpius launched into a conversation about quiddich. I found out that Al doesn't play quiddich either. Instead, the two of us talked about the pros and cons of electric lighting at Hogwarts.

Soon enough, the train started slowing down.

"We're stopping, we're stopping, OH MY GOSH WE'RE STOPPING!" Rose said, me and the others laughed. I was told to leave my stuff and exit the train so I did, followed by Rose, Al, and Scorpius now affectionately nick-named Scor. He was nervous, obviously so, he didn't even try to hide it. Al and rose were as well. There was a huge man the size of like five normal people buried under a mop of grisly black and grey hair calling all of the first years to him: "FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" They told me his name was Hagrid and he's half giant. Hagrid led us to a huge black lake with a fleet of small boats docked on the shore.

Across the lake was a castle. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Situated on a hill, it shone like a rare jewel against the night sky. All the other kids fell silent as we all got our first glimpse of our new home. Scor grabbed my hand as we filed into the boats. Rose, Scor, Al, and I had a boat to our selves as we rode across the water in silence. When we reached the castle, we were herded into a chamber away from the other students where we were met by a tall skinny man in his mid/late thirties. He introduced himself as Professor Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor House, and Herbology teacher. What an unfortunate last name. He smiled at us and explained the four houses and what to do when our names were called. He then led us to the Great Hall.

We were standing in a group in front of the entire school. All the other kids were looking at us with mild interest, most of them just wanted to eat and talk to their friends. The Headmistress called the hall to attention and told Prof. Longbottom to proceed. He made his way to a little platform that was occupied by a stool with a hat on it. You know the drill, the hat sings a song about the four houses and becoming friends and all that stuff, and then the first kid is called. The kids are all so nervous their legs are shaking and they all look like they're about to cry. The first few people were all Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. With every person I swear Scorpius got a little paler. He held onto my hand as if he were hanging on for dear life. I didn't blame him, he comes from a long line of Slytherins, It's just not his scene. As for me, I didn't care, I had no pressure.

Scor was called first out of our little gang. He gave my hand one last squeeze and bravely walked to the stool. He sat with the hat on his head for a minute or so before the hat opened its wide mouth and yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall fell silent. Scor stood up with a blank expression and walked to the Gryffindor table. Al glared at James, as if trying to send him a mental message to do something. The whole table was frozen. James's mouth was hanging open. I rolled my eyes. Next to me I heard Rose mumble something along the lines of "I knew he was different." He sat down, with his back straight, and still the hall was silent. I started clapping, and then Rose joined, then Al. And eventually the rest of the hall joined.

A boy was sorted into Slytherin. A girl to Ravenclaw. I wasn't paying much attention until Al's name was called. What seemed like most of the Gryffindor table cheered. He smiled nervously and made his way to the hat. He wore the hat for a long time. His eyes where shut tight, his fists clenched. Finally the hat called out: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole hall was filled with the cheers of Al's fellow Gryffindors. He was met with hugs and pats on the back from every red head in the vicinity and James who wore his proud big brother smile. He actually looked nice; I almost looked past his caterpillar eyebrows. Rose looked happy for her cousin, but I can tell she was starting to lose some of her confidence. Other people are being called, but I was focused on Scor's eyes burning into mine. He was worried for me, why I wasn't quite sure until I heard the next name that was called:

"Raine, Addison!"

My small eleven-year-old brain didn't quite understand that that was my name. I kept looking as Scorpius, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell me with his eyes. Rose nudged me with her elbow as I heard my name repeated. This time it clicked that I was next to be sorted. I pushed my way through the remaining first years, stumbling as I broke from the crowd. The older students laughed as I sent a withering glare into the crowd. I sauntered to the hat with confidence first years rarely possessed, silencing any of the previous laughter. I smiled up at Professor Longbottom as I sat on the stool and he placed the hat on my head.

"Well aren't you a challenge?" the hat whispered in my ear. I didn't understand what it meant, and it wasn't going to elaborate.

"You're ambitious and manipulative, but brave beyond your comprehension…."

I looked out at Scor, his eyes on me. He looked sick to his stomach. All the other kids at the Gryffindor table were staring at him with no shame. He looked miserable.

"You wish to be with your friend?"

He didn't need an answer.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall erupted in a loud cheer emanating from the red and gold table. I smirked at caterpillar face who gave me a dirty look, and walked to my seat next to Scor. He smiled at me and whispered so only I could hear "Thank God!" I laughed as more people were sorted. Eventually Rose joined us, and the four of us became inseparable.

**O.o**

**AN: Good Lord! You have no idea how long that took me! The next chapter is going to be filler that separates the past form the present so to speak. But it will be much shorter. Sorry this chapter is so rough, I promise it gets better! Thanks for reading!**

**-YCMF**


	3. Chapter 2

Don't Let Me Go

**AN: Sorry for the wait, writers block sucks. This is just filler, but I think it's necessary for the story line. The next chapter should be up later today.**

**Disclaimer:…..**

**O.o**

Chapter 2

The second the four of us sat together on the train, Hogwarts was in for an exciting seven years. Our friendship was fast and strong. For Rose, Al and Scor it was one for the history books. For me, it was life changing.

Scor became my rock, as well as everyone else's. He and I became twin like, one and the same. We didn't need to talk to understand each other. He was quiet at first, giving the school time to adjust to having a nice, sociable Malfoy. But after a year or so something clicked with the kid and he became this confident, playboy so to speak. He hit his growth spurt and suddenly girls were throwing themselves at him. He had girlfriend, after girlfriend, after girlfriend, but none lasted longer then a month. He turned into this tall, lanky, platinum blonde heartthrob. He could get any girl he wanted with the exception of Rose and me. He and Al became joined at the hip. As for Rose? He's madly in love with her; he just doesn't know it yet.

Rose has always been gorgeous. She's always been smart and hilarious, with a wit to rival even her mother's. Her frizzy red hair flattened into luscious auburn curls, her freckles faded slightly, her blue eyes became the first thing you see when you look at her. She stayed the smallest out of our group, but developed some curves and a killer fashion sense. She and Scor where constantly tied for first in our class, with Al and I trailing behind tied for second. Tons of boys where after her because of her looks and spectacular Quidditch skills, but one look from Scor and even the bravest Gryffindor didn't dare get too close.

Al became our voice of reason, the level head of our group. With Rose and Scor pulling pranks, and my temper, someone had to keep us out the detention hall. He's smart and calm, quiet and confident. He's the glue that keeps us together. With his messy jet black hair, and piercing green eyes, he never had much trouble with the ladies.

And then there was me.

Let's just say I went from a reckless pre-teen, to a pretty reckless teenager in dyer need of a filter somewhere between my brain and my mouth. I'm not nearly as bubbly as Rose, but just as loud. The two of us are kind of the "good cop/bad cop" of Gryffindor. My temper rivals that of a young Ginny Potter so I'm told. But to most of the world I'm positively lovely, a real ray of sunshine. The only exception being the one and only James Sirius Potter.

**O.o**

**AN: See, filler. I should have then next chapter out within the week if not tomorrow. I also plan on updating my other story. Its called Dreams Only Last Far A Night, it's a Percy Jackson story, I would so love it if you checked it out Reviews are much appreciated! **

**-YCMF**


	4. Chapter 3

**Don't Let Me Go**

**AN: It's been a long time, sorry! The story picks up after this chapter, and I hope to update more. Idk how it'll work, but thanks for your continued support. I love you guys 3**

**O.o**

**Chapter 3**

James and I will always have problems with each other, there's just no way to get around it. From that first day on Platform 9 ¾ we have never gotten along, things will never change. Even though I'm best friends with his brother and cousin, we can't be in the vicinity of one another for more then fifteen minutes without starting an argument. Something about him just gets to me! It could be that he is the most arrogant, selfish, pig-headed, preppy, douche baggy person on the planet. All of this seems to stem from the fact that after he hit puberty, and grew into his gargantuan eyebrows, he became drop-dead gorgeous. And boy does he know it. I just understand how Harry and Ginny Potter can birth two of the most amazing people (Lily and Al) yet share the same DNA as the hideously vapid James Potter. It truly baffles me. I could spend days pointing out his many personality flaws, but on to the story.

The real action starts in the summer before my 6th year. For the first time in the history of our friendship, the gang was spending the last two weeks of the summer at Potter Manor in Godrick's Hollow. We usually stayed at Rose's house with the occasional day trip to the Potter's, but for some reason we were switching it up this summer.

So I sat alone in my dad's loft apartment. I didn't really consider it home, I was hardly ever there. It was more like my dad's bachelor pad/ man cave, with modern furniture and a lot of glass and metal. The walls were covered with modernly framed posters of his favorite bands and musicians, many of them autographed, and a few personal pictures. My room was empty of coarse, just a desk, closet, dresser, mirror, and bed. Every summer, per court order, I spend the first week with my mom in California. Then I come back to London to spend my days roaming the halls of my dad's company and eating take-out for dinner every night. He's in the music business so I've always spent most of my summers learning to play the guitar and piano, and also singing. But I love the time I get to spend with the Potter-Weasley clan, even if it means spending time with James.

This summer I spent my week in California tanning, writing songs, playing soccer on the beach, just soaking up the sun. When I got back, I was a new girl. My auburn hair looked redder, my blue-green eyes brighter, my pale skin tanner, my thin frame more womanly. This year would be a big one; I could feel it in my bones.

As I packed my lyric book, and shrank my guitar to fit in my trunk, Rose's brown barn owl named Felix flew up to my bedroom window and tapped at the glass. I let him in and got him some water before reaching for the letter attached to his leg.

_Add,_

_We're flooing to the Potter's at noon, Scor too. See ya soon!_

_-Rosie_

I checked the time on my i-pod, 11:30. I was pretty much packed, so I sent Felix back with a simple "_See Ya there"_ and went to gather Flynn and his things. I then lugged all of my things to the fireplace. I wrote a quick letter to my dad saying I'd see him at Christmas and assured him that I would write, and set it on the glass coffee table. I threw some powder into the fire and climbed in shouting "Potter Manor, Godrick's Hollow!" I was twirled around in a cloud of green fire, passing fireplace after fireplace before landing in the one located in the Potter's living room. I pulled my stuff out of the fire, and then stepped out. I stumbled lightly, after having just been spinning. Someone caught my arm, and I looked up to see James smirking down at me.

"Nice one, walk much Raine?" he said, laughing at his own wit before meeting my eyes.

He just stared at me; His eyes wide and his mouth slightly open as if about to say something. I just glared back at him before pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Nice one Potter, talk much?" I mock, before walking past him and towards Rose and Al.

"Yes, yes I do," he says, clearly having regained his composure. Rose gives me a funny look when I reach her, and Al has his eyes trained on James. "What was that about?" she asks; now also looking at James. "Hell if I know!" I answer, equally confused.

We both turn to Al who just shrugs. We bust out laughing, and Scor arrives via the fireplace.

"What'd I miss?"

**O.o**

**AN: So I had most of this chapter typed out, then my computer shut off! But here it is, I hope you like it :) Review and go to my profile to find a link to my tumblr! Follow me!**

**-YCMF**


	5. Chapter 4

Don't Let Me Go

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I'm not really happy with this chapter, but let me know what you think!**

**O.o**

Chapter 4

The first night at the Potter's was spent catching up. Rose and Scor spent a month at a Quidditch summer camp together, bonding over brooms and grass stains. Apparently Gryffindor is a shoe in for the cup this year under the renewed leader ship of James. He went to the same camp as they did, and according to Al, Ginny cried when he left.

"She's trying to prepare for the trip." Rose said.

"What trip?"

"After graduation our parents are forcing James on a trip abroad for a year. They did it to Teddy too, and eventually Lily and I as well." Al explains.

"Oh." I said, dropping the subject.

After that we talked about anything and everything, not sticking to one topic for very long. Eventually we all fell asleep on the floor in Al's room. I woke up first, with my head resting on Al's arm. I looked around, only to find Rose and Scor spooning with his arms wrapped tightly around her. His eyes open slowly and settle on her, a small smile graces his features. I must have made a noise or something, because his eyes snapped to me. I gave him a challenging look, and he held my gaze for a second before sighing quietly in defeat. I grinned triumphantly and he scoffed and buried his face in her hair and drifted back to sleep. I tried to follow his lead, so I closed my eyes and got comfortable. Then I heard it.

It was soft, almost indistinguishable except for the fact that the chords where engraved into my memory forever. It was a simple run, but played in a repeating fashion on the acoustic guitar. I looked at the watch on Al's wrist, 5:30. Who would be up at this hour, let alone playing an old song by the Hinkypunks? James Potter that's who! I tried to listen, but the sound was faint, and he totally missed a note in the bridge. I got up, carefully extracting myself from Al and made my way to the door and out into the hallway.

James's door was right across the hall from Al's, with his name written across it in green. It was cracked open slightly, and the soft music was spilling out. I stopped to listen for a second. The music was accompanied by singing. Good singing. I crept closer, easing the door open more as I peered through the crack. He was sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard, a ratty acoustic guitar resting in his lap. His eyes where shut, as his fingers played the cords to the classic "She's so High" by the Hinkypunks.

The Hinkypunks are an old American band, similar to the Weird Sisters in fame but more recent. The lead singer/song writer, Ash Savage, married an older American super model whom he wrote this particular song for. They had one beautiful child when Ash was 21; putting strain on the band's touring schedule and his marriage. After releasing a total of 6 records the band broke up, and Ash went on to develop WROCK Industries, the most important company in wizarding entertainment. The company itself consists of many different sectors all controlling a different part the media: magazines, radio, internet, and music technology. Building the company took a lot of work, and Ash was forced to sacrifice a lot of family time. By the time the company was ready to expand internationally, Ash's super model wife Alicia Raine filed for divorce. Thus was the beginning of a crazy custody battle that ended with Ash Savage moving to England with his child to spear-head the expansion of his company into British territory.

So you can imagine my surprise seeing the bane of my existence singing this particular song. The song went multi-platinum like 19 years ago in like six countries, but good music never goes out of style. The song holds a special place in my heart for multiple reasons, the main one being that it was the first song my dad ever taught me how to play. When times were better, he would play it and we would sing together while my mom hummed along. James wasn't doing to bad of a job, but he kept missing that one note.

"_She's so high, high above me." _He finishes.

He keeps his eyes closed, but leans his head back and lets his hands fall from the guitar. He lays very still, his only movement being the tapping of his fingers.

"That was pretty good." I say, without thinking about who I'm talking to and what about. I smirk slightly as he jumps about a foot in the air and smacks his head against the wall, his eyes springing open in the process. He just looks at me.

"You woke me up." I say, answering his unasked question.

"Sorry. I –uh- couldn't go back to sleep." He says awkwardly.

We stare at each other in silence for a while. This is super weird for us, because we usually can't go for this long with out arguing. Something is different, I feel like our relationship has shifted some how. Not that we really had a relationship. A breeze comes in through his open window and ruffles his already messy black hair. I realize that maybe, in this pre-dawn light, that maybe we could be friends.

"There's a f-minor note in the bridge that you kept missing." I say finally, walking into the room and sitting across from him on the bed. He cocks one bushy eyebrow at me, and I take the guitar from him. I play the note and sing the first line of the bridge.

"_She comes to speak to me, I freeze immediately. Because what she says sounds so unreal."_

I look at him then hand the guitar back. He now has both eyebrows up, and if they go any higher they'll be lost forever in his hairline.

"Now you do it."

He repeats my actions and adds the chord while singing the line.

"Much better," I say offering a smile.

His eyes are wide, and his mouth is open slightly. I laugh, and get up to leave just as the sun breaks over the horizon.

"I never took you for a Hinkypunks fan," he says as I'm about halfway across the room. I pause to look at him.

"Gotta love the classics," I say with a smirk, turning to leave again.

"Hey where'd you learn to play like that?"

This time I didn't bother stopping.

"It runs in the family."

As I'm walking out the door, I'm pretty sure I hear him say:

"I didn't know harpies have ffamilies."

**O.o**

**AN: The song used in this chapter is called "She's so High" by Tal Bachman. You should check it out, it really good. I'm not super happy with this, but it's good enough. Let me know what you think! This next week is going to be pretty stressful for me, so send some reviews to ease my suffering **

**-YCMF **


	6. Chapter 5

Don't Let Me Go

**AN: Sorry for the wait…..I don't have anything else to say :/**

**Disclaimer…**

**O.o**

**Chapter 6: **

After our little morning pow-wow, I found myself paying a little more attention to James. When ever we would pass each other in the hall ways my eyes would linger on him, or at meals I would find myself looking in his direction. It was weird for me. He was still hideously vapid, but something about him singing that old song had me thinking that maybe he was different. Maybe.

So a few days after I came to this realization, I was once again attempting to sleep. This time I was sharing pillows and blankets with Rose, who happens to be a notorious blanket hog. Naturally, I was woken up at 4 in the morning by my own shivers. I tried to steal my covers back but to no avail. That's when I heard it again, the soft sound of music playing from across the hall. It was just a chord or two that he would play then stop suddenly. I knew this sound; it was the sound of someone trying to write their own song. By the sounds of it, he was struggling.

I quietly crept across the room to the door, and snuck out. I tiptoed across the hall to James's shut door. I paused for a moment. What was I doing? We weren't even friends! I hated this guy! Didn't I? I couldn't answer that question, so I did what I do best: wing it. I slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open just enough to peek inside. There he was guitar in hand, an open notebook sitting in front of him. His big eyebrows were furrowed together in deep concentration, and his lips were pursed in frustration. I pushed the door open farther and stepped in.

He didn't bother looking up, almost as if he knew I would come. I sat next to him on the bed with my back against the headboard.

"Any advice, oh master of music?"He said after a good minute of silence.

That was the last thing I expected him to say. I floundered for a good response.

"Lighten up?" I said, shrugging slightly.

He looked at me as if I had just suggested he eat a flobberworm, which I'm sure you can imagine, locked pretty funny. I held out my hand for the guitar, and he handed it over reluctantly.

"Just relax; something will come to you eventually."

I strummed a few random chords experimentally, adjusting the tune. I wonder where James got his hands on the instrument, it was definitely not new. I cleared my throat dramatically and began to free style.

"Testing, Testing… I'm just suggesting…."

I sang the first thing that came to mind, laughing slightly. I turned to look at him. Our faces were inches apart, and his eyes where staring directly into mine. Who knew James Potter had such nice eyes? I didn't, that's for sure. The air was filled with tension, like lightning about to strike. He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before he pulled away.

"You and I might not be the best thing…"

His words snapped me out of my trance. He's right! We do not get along! Anything else but bitter acceptance between us is completely unthinkable. I thrust the guitar back into his hands and scramble away from him. He tried to call me back, but I was already out of the room and back into Al's.

I spent the rest of the morning wrestling my blankets away from Rose and pretending that I can't hear him recreating the chords I played. What is wrong with me?

**O.o**

**AN: This took way longer than it was supposed to! I'm not too happy with it, but I plan on getting a head start on the next chapter today. The song I used is called Haven't Had Enough by Mariana's Trench. You should for sure look it up because not only is it one of my all time favorite songs, but it is going to come back later in the story! **

**-YCMF **


	7. Chapter 6

Don't Let Me Go

**AN: This is a pretty long author's note so be prepared. I'm going to try to update this story more and more, because I came up with the most perfect idea for a sequel (which I already had, but this new one is way better)! And because you, my dedicated readers are just that: dedicated, I shall give you a hint. This story will actually part of a trilogy consisting of this , a shorter middle one called something along the lines of "Without You," and a last one most likely called "Never Stop" centered around the song "Never Stop" by safety suit. The second one will be completely from James' point of view. I hope with this in mind you will continue to read this story while awaiting the next one**** On to the story!**

**O.o**

Chapter 6

**O.o**

Summer is not my favorite time of year. There are many reasons for this but the biggest one by far is the fact that it is always hot, and I hate being hot almost as much as I hate caterpillars. And I really hate caterpillars. We now had exactly one week until we went back to school for the year and I was counting the days. There are also many reasons for this but the first and foremost is that the less time I have to spent in close courters with James Potter the better. At Hogwarts, although we are in the same house, we're in different years. Thusly we have no classes together and rarely see each other outside of meal times and when we all happen to be gathered in the common room. Thank Merlin for that! If there is one thing I've learned this summer, it's that a little of James goes a long way. But damn does he look good shirtless.

I'm pondering my last statement as Rose and I walk out to the pond the Potters use as a pool. It's really a small lake rather then a pond. One side has a small rocky beach area, and across from that is a dock that drops straight in to the deepest part. The dock is closest to us, and the boys are gathered on it, taking turns jumping off into the beep blue water. This is where I see James, shirtless and wet, wrestling with Scor trying to push him into the water.

The second Scor sees Rose and I coming he stops fighting and openly stares at her. She and I are ready to swim, her dressed in a blue halter bathing suit with a cute little white sun dress over, and me in an American flag patterned string bikini with some cut off shorts over my bottoms. Our flip-flops slap against the ground as we walk towards them. Of course, Scor gets pushed over the edge as we approach the dock. Rosie runs to the end of the dock to poke fun at him. And I'm left alone at the end of the dock.

I kick my shoes off, and take off my shorts in preparation to jump in when the voice that has begun to haunt my every thought deems it necessary to assert it's self.

"Do you own any clothing Raine?"

"Do you own a brain Potter?"

I know it was a lame comeback, but I was distracted by his borderline drool-worthy abs. As I make my way over to Rose I pass James who is undoubtedly staring at my bare stomach. What a creep! I just make it past him when my foot hits a puddle of water, and I am completely thrown off balance.

Suddenly I'm falling in slow motion, and I get this weird whooshing feeling in my stomach. I feel like the whole world has been completely flipped over. I'm bracing myself for impact, wondering it I'll get a splinter in my back. But no impact comes. I open my eyes and come face to face with none other then James Potter. It appears that he caught me a few feet away from the ground, in an almost dance like position. Curse his amazing Quidditch reflexes. In this light, his eyes are so clear I can see every individual speck of green and gold in his hazel eyes.

"Who taught you how to wa—"he trailed off.

He's staring what appears to be my nose, with a wide eyed expression on his chiseled face. What, do I have a pimple? Or worse, a booger? Sweet Merlin! I cross my eyes trying o see what on earth could be wrong with my face. Good God could this please just not be happening! He's such a freak! Why does he have such a beautiful face? Why do his hands on my hips send little bolts of electricity though my whole body? I'm about five seconds away from going crazy on his stupid ass when he says one of the strangest things that I have ever heard.

"Freckles?"

Silence.

"Excuse me?"

He just looks back at me with a horrified expression, and I just look back. What does one say in this situation? It's then that his eyes travel along the rest of my body like a bloody pervert! His eyes pause in their downward descent at around my belly button. I look down and notice that he's looking at the small splattering at freckles on my tummy. Our eyes meet again and before I can say anything he has jumped as far away from me as he could with an undignified yelp. Unfortunately that meant that I was now unceremoniously dropped on the hard wood of the dock, knocking all the wind out of my lungs.

"James!" Rose yells, rushing over to where I lie on the ground wheezing like a ninety-year- old cat.

He just stares some more before clearly coming to his senses.

"Ow, my foot! I've got a splinter in my foot!" he holds up his foot, as if anyone is really going to check, then hobbles over the side of the dock where he sits down shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

"He's gone completely mad." Al says as he makes his way over to us, helping me up.

"I'll say." I agree before running to join Scor in the water.

**O.O**

**AN: My god that took forever! It's not the best but I'm working up to something, I have so much planned to come **** Review, I love hearing from you guys!**

**-YCMF **


End file.
